


Fucking Ghost

by crescent_gaia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Harry goes to meet Draco as a ghost.  It leads into talking about their relationship issues as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters. This is set after the last chapter of DH and is not epilogue compliant. The prompt used is lace and the kink used is physical responses.

Draco was looking out the window at Muggle London and wondering how it got to be like this. How it got to be that it was four years after the Battle of Hogwarts and he was still doing this. He was meeting in secret but keeping up the pretenses that were needed for the Wizarding society. One of them being that it was wrong to be anything but heterosexual. He hated that he had to hide that side of himself. That he was beaten so severely by his father for even voicing that he thought that it was wrong. He winced with the memory and didn't even turn his head when he heard the door open. "Why is it that I'm the one always waiting for you to show up?"

Harry smiled and went over to Draco. He hugged his lover from behind and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Because it is a lot harder for me to slip away than you. Even after all of these years. Do you really mind it? I'll apologize if you do."

"No," Draco said and sighed. "Harry - why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" Harry asked and kissed Draco's cheek lovingly.

"Hiding," Draco said.

Harry blinked and stopped what he was doing. "Ginny knows that something is up," he said. "Hermione already knows, but she's not about to say anything."

"You told her?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "When we were on the run and you sent that bit of information. She grabbed it before I could and saw the seal. So it's really your own fault that anything else."

Draco smiled at that before he turned to look at Harry. He tilted his head to the side and took in everything that Harry was wearing. It was more the white powered makeup, along with the lace cuffs and the old clothing that he was wearing. "What is that?"

"A Halloween costume," Harry said. "Unless you have forgotten that today is Halloween?"

"You're washing that off before you even think of coming near me again," Draco said and laughed as he gently pushed Harry away.

Harry grinned at Draco and moved under his arm. He kissed Draco's lips, making sure to get some of the makeup on Draco. "And here I thought that you would like it. It's not like anybody saw me and if they did, they'd think I'm a ghost."

"Fine, fine," Draco said and grinned. "But do you have to get it all over me?"

"Yes," Harry said as he stayed close to Draco. He kissed him again, deepening the kiss and pulling Draco closer to him. He broke the kiss after a long while and grinned at Draco. "Besides, it looks good on you."

"Does it now?" Draco asked with a grin as his hands moved to undo Harry's shirt. He could feel his cock hardening as he did so and moved them towards the bed. "I really should punish you for that."

"Remember it for later," Harry said as he quickly undid Draco's shirt. He could feel pulse quickening as he grinded himself against Draco. He smiled as he heard the moan and pushed Draco back on the bed. He quickly got Draco's pants off, stopping for a moment to just watch Draco with his mouth open and quicker breathing. He took off his own pants, rubbing his cock against Draco's. "Do it," he said to Draco as he started to grind their cocks together.

Draco moaned before saying the spell that would coat their cocks in lube. He thrusted against the air before moving and getting on his knees with his butt in the air. He gripped the sheets - even though he knew it was coming, it always hurt for the first thrust. He bit back the small scream at the pain as Harry just stayed inside him for a moment. He could feel Harry's cock throbbing before the slow rhythm started of going in and out. He kept up with the rhythm before saying "more" and gripped the sheets a bit tighter.

Harry grinned and his hands moved to Draco's waist as he started to move harder and faster. He took long strokes in and out of Draco's ass as he kept up the pace as he felt his gut tighten with feeling that he was going to cum. He moaned loudly as he pushed hard into Draco one last time before cumming. He slowly pulled out and kissed Draco's shoulder before laying down on the bed. He smiled as Draco moved and kisses his lips. "My turn?" He asked.

"Yes," Draco said as he waited for Harry to pull out of him. He laid there for a moment before getting up and watching Harry lay down on his side. He waited a moment for Harry to be comfortable before kissing Harry's shoulder. He slowly kissed down Harry's arm as he lined himself up with Harry's ass and pushed his way in. He waited a moment for Harry to get comfortable and softly kissed Harry's ear. "If you're a ghost," he whispered as he moved a hand down Harry's side to Harry's cock. He teased the tip a moment before finishing his question. "Then how are you so good in bed?"

Harry chuckled at hearing the question, trying to take his mind off of what Draco was doing to him. He want to move his hips and start the movement, but he was going to win this battle of wills for once. "I died in bed and now haunt the men who want a good fuck."

"I thought I wasn't the only one," Draco said as he dropped his hand. He started to move out, making no move to sink back in.

"Draco," Harry said and moved his hips back so Draco's cock moved more into him. "You - you are too good at that."

"I know," Draco said as he kissed Harry's temple. He moved his other hand to Harry's hip to steady himself as he started to thrust in and out hard. He used his hand to squeeze and stroke Harry's cock as he heard Harry cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He pulled out for a small moment, forcing Harry on his stomach and waiting only a small moment to see Harry lift his ass, before pushing in hard again. He started the hard rhythm again, clenching his hands against Harry's hips that he knew was going to bring bruises later. That was what he needed to cum in Harry and lay against him for a moment. He slowly pulled out and moved to lay down on the bed.

"You give as good as you get," Harry said as he cuddled against Draco. He accioed up the blanket to them, making sure that it covered to keep them warm. "I don't think I want to keep doing this though."

"Hmm-mmm," Draco said sleepily as he rested against Harry.

"It's just that - I think you're right," Harry said.

That made Draco wake up and look up at Harry. "I wish I had something to record that. Harry Potter, saying that Draco Malfoy is right about something."

"Hush or I won't continue my thought," Harry said.

Draco pouted. "Fine."

Harry kissed Draco's pout and smiled. "We should tell people. And I don't mean tell them and then ask them to keep it a secret. I mean that we tell our families and let the chips fall where they may."

Draco thought about that for a long moment. "Father's going to kill me," he whispered.

"Your mother did not just go through an entire war for your father to kill you," Harry pointed out. "She'll understand."

"I think she already knows," Draco said. "Even though she's never said anything."

"Even more reason that we should tell them," Harry says.

"We?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we," Harry said. "Tomorrow - after we wake up. We'll go back to my house first and I'll change. Then we'll go tell your family and we'll go tell mine."

"I stand corrected. Father won't kill me. Ginny Weasley will," Draco said.

"And I'll protect you from her," Harry said. "But you're right, Draco. I'm tired of having to disappear to come and be with you. I'd rather just be with you, out in the open, and not care about what anybody thinks."

"Like you ever do," Draco said with a sigh.

Harry chuckled. "Fine. I care about what you think. And I want to know if you'll go along with this."

Draco looked up at Harry and into his eyes. He could see that Harry meant everything that he was saying and Draco could feel it. He nodded a yes and kissed Harry's lips lovingly. "Tomorrow we'll tell them. For now, we sleep," he said and snuggled against Harry.

Harry grinned and snuggled against Draco as well. He was feeling very good about himself on this Halloween. He was able to talk his lover into coming out to his parents and he could finally tell Ron that Ron was right about his suspicions. He let that go now as he wrapped his arm around Draco and went to sleep.


End file.
